Opposites Attract
by Keytotheflamingheart1093
Summary: Lucy is an angel and Natsu is a demon. Both are the total opposite of what the other is looking for but who said opposites attract because they were right!
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

Summary: Lucy is an angel and Natsu is a demon. Both are the total opposite of what the other is looking for but who said opposites attract because they were right!

BACKSTORY: The people of Fiore now live in a world in which angels and demons ( and anything else I may include ) live the same way humans do. Except they are ruled by good and bad unlike humans which are basically a mixture of both and are driven by their emotions, while angels are driven by their elders and what is considered good in the human world. In turn demons no matter how "kind" they may seem ( by kind I mean Natsu ) are actually driven by Satan and the orders that he gives aka the evil in the world. I have decided to give them their original powers unless it collides with the plot, other than that they have their normal magic.

* * *

 _\- Lucy's pov -_

" But master don't make me go... Theeeerrrreeee. Demons hang out around those parts of the world, are you sure you can't send me somewhere else?!" I pleaded.

"No you must go now, there is no time to delay someone must check out the situation immediately! Your fellow angels can't hold up for much longer, you must get there before they are attacked by the group of demons. You must head out right away to make sure they are alright and to help them in any way you can." Master Mokorov said strictly.

"But but but-" I started to say just trying to think of a way to stay and make him send someone else.

"No buts and no more excuses Lucy now go!" He said as he pushed me away and out the door.

Damn it! Now I have to go a neighborhood run by demons just to help out some angels, what were they even doing there anyway?! Angels know not to go into that neighborhood unless told to do so and they certainly weren't on a mission!

I know I'm supposed to be all good and caring and I am I truly am but there is a point where you sorta get tired of the same thing... Sometimes its a bit boring. Looking at the people all around me and I see people that look happy and are all very nice but... I feel like I'm missing something.

 _\- Natsu's pov -_

Okay so I'm walking around the neighborhood and what do I see? A couple of angels walking around like they own the place! Who do they think they are?! I wonder why some angels would come into this neighborhood... Well anyways where is Gray he asked me to come by here, he better not be late!

twenty minutes later

DAMN IT! He's late! UGHHH! How could he do this to me! Well might as well do something, I think I saw a food stand a just around the corner.

* ten minutes later*

"ohmygoosshthishfoodissooooogood!" ( oh my gosh this food is soooo good! ) I came back to where I was previously looking to see if Gray decided to finally show up. For all I know he is probably with some chick he met off the street. Darn it I really should start to leave... starts walking away Hey aren't those the angels from earlier? I thought they would be smart enough to get a clue and get out of here while they still can. Ohhh no... I can sense one of my " friends " near by... Gajeel. They better get out of here NOW! They don't have much time before it's too -late... Here he comes now damn it! Uh no something is bound to happen the second Gajeel see those angels I better get out of here while I still can. starts " casually " walking away.

" Hey salamander, get over here you hot head! " Oh great just what I need right now... Gajeel spotted me. And just when I was trying to save myself too.

" Hey iron prick. " I say trying to stay calm. " what the fuck do you want?"

" Tsk calm down flame brain why are there angels over there? They think they are so much better than us, tsk they don't know their place do they? It's time to take those snotty angels down a few knocks. " Gajeel looks like he is willing to murder them on the spot! It's not like I don't hate angels, I do but I just don't think they are as bad as everyone says. Thank the devil no one can read my thoughts, I would probably be killed on site along with those angels. " Come on salamander lets go take care of those pests and teach them a lesson about where they belong... Unless you know you are a coward..." I AM OFFENDED YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!

"LIKE HELL I AM YOU SKUNK NUGGET!" **( A/N: I do not know why I decide Natsu must say skunk nugget instead of a more appropriate term for his character, but oh well deal with it this is my story get over yourself. You will live to see another day don't worry, love ya )** Even though I don't want to fight those angels because they haven't done anything wrong officially but like hell am I going to turn down a fight. We start walking toward the angels making sure they know we are coming, I can just see them ready to cower in fear the second we decide to throw the first punch.

I finally get to take a good look at them and see their faces, a blue haired girl with what looks like a bandana to hold back her hair... Kind of reminds me of something Gajeel has... Huh... Anyways she had two guys with her, a ginger and a man with black hair. **( A/N: If you haven't caught on even though I'm sure you all have its Levy, Jet and Droy and if I can I'm going to add in GaLe, maybe just have some clues here and there and the girl with Gray would be Juvia in case you didn't catch my drift. )**

" NATSU! pants sorry I'm late wheezes slightly I got caught up with a " friend " of mine. " you could see Gray's clothes all messed up and his hair all ruffled and I'm sure we can all assume what he was doing with his " friend " that just so happened to make him more than a half hour late. Oh well it can't be helped we both know he is horny as hell and that's why he is able to strip so fast, because he needs to get started before they can change their mind. Still it doesn't explain why he constantly does it though... Hmm... Oh well thinking too much makes my brain hurt I'll just worry about that later. " Oh what do we have here? A couple of angels? Hmm guys you thinking what I'm thinking? " I know exactly what he is thinking and Gajeel feels the exact same as gray... Me on the other hand not so much, but I got a reputation to keep up. So I just follow along.

" geehee " Gajeel says as he clearly had that evil douche bag grin on his face. Oh well I've gone this far no point in turning back now, so i reply with an evil grin and just nod along. Just as we start to approach the group of angels they ask stay backing up obviously not intending to fight unless necessary, so they continued backing up and just so happen to back up into a corner HA what bad luck! Too bad it can't be helped. Oh well sorry angels, so we all get into fighting positions, ready to unleash some magic upon them the second Gajeel or Gray decide it's time. Apparently Gajeel and Gray have some kind of weird internal clock that just so happened to be in sync with each other because they both had the technical first attack.

Just as their attacks we about to hit their intended targets something happened. I heard something called out in the distance running towards them, " GATE OF THE GOLDEN RAM, ARIES!" Then a smoke screen of fluffy pink fog appeared, blocking their moves and hiding the summoner of the attack. Once it all cleared away we finally saw who our attacker was, we stood there... IT WAS ANOTHER ANGEL?! HOW THE HECK DID SHE GET THERE?! She has golden blonde hair cascading down her face and it partially covered her shoulders, and she had a great hour glass figure and stunning assets. Her hair shinned in sun the like gold being poured into luscious locks down her fair skin. What was the word he was looking for... hot? Well yes but it's just not right... Hmm... radiant? Yet again the answer is yes but that is obvious just by looking at her. There must be another word that ties it all together with such simple purity...

Beautiful. That is it. This angel is beautiful and no one in their right mind would deny that simple fact. This angel might just be the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of casting a gaze upon, so much so that if I spent the rest of my lowly demon life just gazing upon her stunning face I would be happ- AHH! BAD NATSU FOCUS, IF THE GUYS NOTICE YOU CHECKING OUT AN ANGEL YOU WILL BE DONE FOR! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! **( A/N: lol high school musical reference XD just know I may or may not make references to shows and movies throughout all my stories, I may state them like this or all at the bottom if I remember )**

 _\- Lucy's pov - ( ten minutes earlier )_

It's not that I didn't want to go and save my fellow angels as fast as I can but since I was forced to save them in the first place I'm just going to take my time. Call me the devil in an angel's clothes because I don't want to rush to my fellow angels aid but I've been ordered around so many times expected to do everything perfectly it starts to get irritating... I'm not the goody two shoes that everyone makes me out as but i guess being an angel its sort of expected to be all good and down to earth, and believe me I am just not in this current situation... hehe... *sigh* might as well get this over with.

So as I was saying I'm not a perfect angel, my mom... now there was an angel that out shined all the rest. People say I look just like her but I can't see it, to compare myself to her is like comparing a beautiful chrysanthemum to a common faded daisy. That is why I refuse to believe that I look just like her, because she was too beautiful and full of life to have a nobody as her daughter. She would be ashamed of how I turned out that is if she is anything like my father, he despised me after my mother died. Now he is a well known angel and he made a wealthy business for himself when I was barely born and pushed me away to focus on it, he had no extra space to keep me in his mind. But there was nothing I could do about it even when I tried with all my might I was still rejected before I could gain the courage to try again.

*shakes head* ENOUGH OF THIS THESE DEPRESSING THOUGHTS LUCY! YOU HAVE ANGELS TO SAVE!

*Runs for the rest of the time the destination is just around the corner*

I hope they didn't do anything to draw attention to themselves, demons are bad enough as is you don't need to give them a reason to come at you they do that often enough without your help. If they did something this could be bad, I doubt we would be put into a position in which I wouldn't have a chance but it isn't like I'm the strongest especially against groups. I would be outnumbered and my powers would be stretched out to thin having to monitor everyone to reduce the risk of sneak attacks, it just wouldn't be fair if that is what it had to come down to. Losing to a demon would be like succumbing to evil because that is what they are they are evil without a shred of mercy, even to those that have done nothing wrong what so ever, they just do it for "fun". How is something so cruel fun in any way shape or form!? Well all I have to do is turn this-

Everything happened in such a hurry it was all just a giant blur. I saw the angels I was supposed to save being cornered by three demons each of them ready to attack when signaled. In an instant my body reacted on its own my hand down to my hip where my keys lay, the moment my hand touched the cool metal my body reacted and I grabbed the first key that would at the very least stall the demons to allow us to slip away.

"GATE OF THE GOLDEN RAM, ARIES!"

Aries came out just as soon as I had summoned her and instantly she knew what I was thinking and did exactly as I had anticipated and created a fluffy pink fog barrier between us and the demons. But my sense of security with Aries at my side was short lived seeing as just as fast as the pink barrier was created it faded away. I came face to face with three demons two with jet black hair one with no shirt and the other with metal piercings all along his face, the third with salmon colored hair and a patterned scarf. I lingered over his features more than the other two his choice in clothing and hair color was odd to say the least. So much so that without realizing it even while being in the middle of an upcoming battle a word slipped out of my mouth without me noticing it before it was too late.

"Pink?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that is where I have decided to cut off this chapter which I am hoping to evolve into a story for your pleasure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far and please give me ideas as to where to go with this story I do have a general idea but as much as that idea may go it is not much past a generalization of how the end result will look like. Please hit that review button to let me know I would love to listen to what any of you have to say. Thanks for reading the first story I (stupidly) decided to upload.**

 **~Keytotheflamingheart1093**


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract**

Hey guys I'm VERY sorry for that VERY long wait, I never meant to take this long to update but I'm so very sorry I did. Before we get into the story I want to make a few things clear:

*The Celestial King, Makarov, and Jude are all "friends" as to best describe their relationships

*The way Natsu portrays Lucy in his dialogue ( and some of his thoughts ) is NOT how I see Lucy. Lucy is in fact my favorite character and anyone that calls her weak or thinks she is having moments of clarity when she says she isnt as strong as everyone else, I have news for you. The way Lucy is portrayed gets me mad by just writing it but it must be said because its essencial to the plot.

*And last but not least, Natsu is dreadfully out of character in this chapter but to maintain the direction of the story, certain actions must be done in order to eventually get into the fluffy chapters later. And yes, knowing me, there shall be major fluff points later.

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

Where we last left off:

I lingered over his features more than the other two, his choice in clothing and hair color was odd to say the least. So much so that without even realizing it even while in the middle of an upcoming battle a word slipped out of my mouth without me noticing it before it was too late.

"Pink?"

* * *

 _-Natsu's pov-_

WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! Did my ears fool me?! Is it even possible for my ears to fool me?! Did the 'golden goddess' in front of me just call me, or well technically my hair, PINK?! Who does this angel think she is?! It is salmon. SALMON. S-A-L-M-O-N!

"O-OOOOOH MY GOD THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD! SHE JUST CALLED YOUR WEIRD-ASS HAIR PINK! WHAT IS IT YOU LIKE TO CALL IT? SALMON? MIGHT AS WELL BE PURPLE! THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH MY STOMACH TO HANDLE, CANT TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!" Gray said in between his stupid fits of laughter. Gajeel is right next to him trying to regain his breath but he ended up laughing so hard that he had to lean on Gray. Which was a bad choice because both were about to topple over and roll on the ground laugh...Those stupid jerks. I just want to punch them in the face. Why can't I punch them in the face? Oh yeah because we are in the middle of a 'fight'.

Why am I even here? Can I just leave? I just want to go home and eat. Maybe something like a mountain of spaghetti? OOOORRRRR A pile of burritos? OOOOO SPICY CHICKEN WINGS! WITH SOME HOT SAUCE! Because you know, you can never have too much hot sauce. Aw great now I'm hungry. WHY CANT I JUST LEAVE AND FULFILL MY THOUGHTS OF FOOD, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT I CANT EAT?!

Oh.

That's right... The stupid fight with the angels... Why did I allow myself to get dragged into this, I could be at home with my pet cat, Happy, eating a bowl of flaming chicken with a side of mile-long pasta.

But nooooo I have to be stuck with snowflake and scrap metal, and if that alone wasn't bad enough, just the fact that ice princess and shit-for-brains are laughing in my face... Well today seems like its off to a great start.

"W-Was that okay Miss Lucy?" A chick with horns in her hair and wool clothing on studdered while speaking to the blonde, "Because if it was you can send me right back, even though the celestial king wanted you back for an important meeting but if I failed you please send me back with no hesitation because I dont want to cause you any trouble and-" Who is that rambling on on on and on and-

"No no no, you did great Aries so you dont have to worry about anyt- Wait. The Celestial King wants me back at the palace?... NOW?!" She looks suuuuppppeeerrrr thrown off, I wonder whats so bad about the celesti-whacha-ma-call-it. "OF ALL THE TIMES! FIRST HE HAS HIS FRIEND aka my boss SEND ME OUT A MISSION TO SAVE SOME ANGELS I DONT EVEN KNOW AND THEN HE RANDOMLY DECIDES TO CALL ME BACK?!" Wooooaaaaahhhh she is piiiiiisssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeddddd! She let out little groan, and starts to turn around. What does she think she is doing? IM RIGHT HERE. YOU CANT IGNORE ME!

"HEY. Just what do you think you are doing? You can't just go from fighting me to calling my hair pink, WHICH IT ISN'T BY THE WAY! IT IS SALMON. SAAALLLMMMOOOONNNN." I cleared my throat... I guess I was getting a bit too carried away anyway... "Anyways... We still have a fight to finish. Whether either one of us wanted to be here or not, a fight is a fight." Its not like I was lying. A fight no matter now lame is still a fight in one way shape or form. Plus its the one thing im good at, so Im not about to turn down something which is clearly in area of expertise considering her looks.

"So let's get started, I'm all fired up!"

* * *

A/N: This is what I'm talking about. I do not, nor have I ever seen Lucy in this way ( judging her by her looks and is she is weak ) Nor do I see Natsu as this person that is only good at fighting, believe me this is important to the story please dont hate me.

ANYWAYS, how have you guys been? I'm currently lying in bed sick and feeling like crap. :P But I hope you guys are doing better than I am. Once again I'm very sorry for not updating in literal months but a lot has been going on and inconsistent updates is all I can do for the time being.

Little side notes:

A. I've been sitting on whether or not to update this for a month or so and I was thinking about stopping but lucky for all of you, my best friend guilt tripped me into creating a basic sentence to end the necessary but painful chapter. ( its a short update I know... ) =.="

B. I am probably changing the way this story is told to a more common way of telling stories rather than in a first person POV and switching between people.

Anyway thanks for sticking through this horrible chapter of occ and giant writers block with me, you guys are the best! 3

Until next time,

Keytotheflamingheart1093


End file.
